The Two Sides
by the-world-will-still-turn
Summary: It's the 70's at Hogwarts and Dark Forces are on the rise, but when your a teen, you kind of have other things to worry about. This is the sorry of lily and James and how they fell in love.
1. The Beginning

Her best friend just called her a mudblood. After just finishing a tough o.w.l exam, Doracus,Marlene ,jaq and lily went down to the lake to relax, but of course Potter and his group was there. Arrogant as ever playing with that stupid snitch. Everything would of been fine except Sirius decided he was bored.

" This will liven you up padfoot. Look who it is." James was pionting at the oppisite tree.

Sirius turned his head and smiled. "Excellent." he said softly " _Snivilus."_

Snape got up and started walking back up to the castle. Remus was deep in thought and didnt relise what was happening. Peter watched what was about to happen with avid anticipation.

"Allright Snivillus? " said james loudly.

As if he was expecting something to happen, Snape quickly dropped his bag and whipped out his wand from his robes.James was quicker.

"Expelliarmus."

Sirius barked with laughter. Other students now surrounded them ,some looked aprehensive others excited.

James and Sirius taunted Snape while others laughed.

"Scourgify." said James coldy. The spell caused pink bubbles to flow from his mouth. It made him gag and choke. This was when lily finaly noticed what was happening.

"Leave him AloNe."

"Alright Evens" Said James his vioce dropping an octave or two. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Leave him alone." she said with great dislike. "what's he ever done to you?"

"Well its more of the fact that he exsits." Everyone laugh except for Lily and Remjs who still didnt relise what was happening. It must of been a good book.

"you think your funny but your really an arrogant little toe rag Potter, just leave him alone."

"I will if you go out with me Evens. Go on just say yes. Say yes and ill never lay a hand on Snivillus again.

Snape was regaining controll of his body and was slowly make his way towards his wand.

" I wouldnt go out with you if it were a chioce between youand thegaint squid." scoffed Lily.

"Bad luck, Prongs." said Sirius briskly.

Just then snape reached for his wand. "Oi." cried Sirius but it was to late. He aimed his wand and a flash of bright red light headed to James.. A gaint gash appeared across James's face and another apeard across his stomach. He was in pain. James retalliated. He aimed a spell and Snape was now hanging up side down in the air. His robes falling over his head, now displayed was snapes greyish yellow underwear. Everyone roared with laughter. Lilys furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going smile.

"Let him down, now!"

"certinly." James dropped his wand and Severus came crashing down. He unta gled him self and raised his wand at James.

"ahh i dont think so. Petrificus totallus." said Sirius.

Snape went rigid. Lily now had her wand out.

"I siad leave him _ALONE." james and Sirius eyed her wand warily._

"Ah Evens dont make me hex you "James said ernestly.

"Take the curse of him then."

James sighed and muttered the counter curse. Snape struggled to his feet.

"Your lucky Evens was here Snivillus other-"

"I dont need help from a filthy little mudblood like her."

Lily blinked.

"Fine." She sakd cooly. "I wont bother you in the future. And i would wash your pants if i were you _Snivillus."_

apologise to Evens right now " said James rounding on Snape wand pionted threateningly. Lily faced James.

" I dont want you to make him apologise." shouted Lily. " Your just as bad as he is."

"Me." yelped James. " Id never call you a..."

Lily scoffed.

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch,your not even a seeker you a chaser. Walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK.'

She turned and hurried away. Her friends quickly following behind her. James stared at her leaving.

"What is it with her?' said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him.

'Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate,' Griminced Sirius.

'Right,' said James, who looked furious now, 'right of course she does -"

There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside-down in the air.

'Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" The surronding group cheered. But thats when Remus finally moved. He grabbed his wand arm.

"James, stop this." Remus had these intense eyes that felt as if he was reading you. James obayed and once again snape fell to the ground, but this time he scampered away.


	2. The Common Room

After the incident at the lake, she ran to the girls bathroom to cry. She didnt like people seeing her cry. She stayed there for awhile. When she finaly composed her self and looked into the mirror above the sink, she saw big puffy red eyes and riuned masscara. She splashed cold water on her face, redid her make up and headed upstairs to her dorm.

She entered her bedroom to see Marlene, Doacus and jaq waiting for her. "Lily!" They yelled and enveloped her in a hug. "Hi" she wispered. "Where did you go, we chased after you to make sure you were ok but you disappeared." Doracus asked concerned. "I wanted to be alone, its not every day your best friend calls you a mudblood infront of the entire year." sniffeled Lily.

They sat on Lilys bed for awhile talking. "So what are you going to do? Are you just gonna forgive and forget." asked mary. "or are you going to move on and find a better bestie, wink wink." Joked Marlene. "I dont know, I mean hes been my best friend for years he was the person who told me about magic, but lately hes been going down a dark path. I think that the only thing stopping him from fully going is me."

"Oh girl come on!" groaned Marlene standing up of the bed. " If he is already hanging out with the dark side then you still being friends with him wont make a difference. You are just preventing the inevatable."

"Marlene!" said Doracus and Jaq. Marlene could be like that sometimes, blunt and to the piont. Lily apricated it though. Sometimes you need the truth not some made up lie to make you feel better.

"Come On. Lily is literly a gorgeous, hot ginger bomb shell and was the only person truely nice to him. If after everything that ye have been true together he calls you a mudblood, then honey you need to cut him loose." Lily hugged her.

"Thanks." she wispeard. They talked for awhile until there stumaches groaned so load and decided to get some dinner. Lily saw Severus in the hall he was calling her name and running over to her. The girls made a barrier around Lily and told Snape to go jump in the great lake. The boys were also there.

"Wheres James?" asked Marlene.

"He's up stairs." said Sirius non chalaontly.

Lily was glad she didnt want to deal with him right now.

By now it was half eight. Lily was studying transfiguration by the fire in the griffindoor comman room. Marlene was in the corner talking to Sirius. They were leaning close together, which made Lily suspicious. If she didnt know any better she could of believed that they liked each other. Remus and Peter was at a table with Mary and Jaq, also studying for transfiguration. Potter was no where to be seen. Lily was busy learning the correct pronouciation to turn an animal into a cup when she saw Potter coming down the stairs. They cut that he got fom the fight was still was still visable, it was less red though, more like a scar.

She would normally never paid attention to him but something seamed off. His usual bounce down the stairs was now replaced. He clung to the wall and was having trubbled walking. His hair was plastered to his face and he looked pale and clammy. When he reached the bottom step he exhailled loudly and looked around. His eyes met Lilys but he quickly dropped his gaze. This caused an unfamilar feeling in her but she ignored it and continued to watch James. When he saw Sirius he walked, or more like dragged him self over to him. Sirius didnt see him coming as his back was to him.

"Sirius." croaked James.

"Not now mate im busy." he said waving him of.

"Sirius." said James a little more loudly. His arm was clutched to his side.

"James ill talk to you later." Sirius sounded irritated.

James called his name once more and grabbed his shoulder. Sirius turned around and stood up annoyed.

"What is it James, Im-" but he stopped talking there.

He now noticed the clammy pale James. Remus closed his book and walked over to the pair.

"Jamie, whats wrong?" asked Sirius very concerned.

"I think im in trubble." he said his voice breaking.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed foward into Sirius. Everyone jumped up and ran over to him. "James, James, Jamie. Please wake up. James." cried a frantic Sirius who was slapping his best friends face.

"Whats wrong with him?" said Peter who was on the verge of tears. Sirius riped open James shirt . Everyone gasped. On top of a very nice six pack was a big slash arcoss the bottom of his torso.

"I fucking knew it! Im going to kill Snape." said Sirius as he got out his wand and did a healing spell, but it wasnt working. The cut was still the same and James was still out cold.

"why are you goig to kill snape? What he do?" asked marlene.

"Yesterday at the lake, he cast a spell with a bright red light. Ive never seen a spell like that before. Anyways it gave him that on his face and this on his stomach." Said Remus pionting as he spoke."We tought since his face was healed exept for the scar he was fine."

"Moony, nothing is working. What do we do?" Sirius was near panic.

"Quick check his pulse." Ordered Lily. Sirius looked at her queerly but Remus listened.

"Its weak but its there. Come one we need to get him to madam Pomfrey."

Sirius drapped James over his solider, and all the marauders ran out the portrate hole. Marlene was crying, it was lilys comfort her friend. Marlene has know James since they were in diapers, they were practicly family. She could only imagine how she must be feeling. Lily her self was feeling quite shocked. They site of James coming down that stairs and him collapsing was traumatising to see and to find out that one a Severus spells did that to him, well that made her furious. He used one of his untested made up spells and now James could be dieing.

Everyone else went to be until it was just Lily, Marlene, Doracus and Jaq left in the comman room. Thats when Peter came falling in the door.


	3. Goodbye Severus

Peter was panting. He must of ran all the way here from the hospital wing. All the girls stood up, waiting for the news. Peter tried taking but he was seeing spots and panting. Marlene told him to sit down and shut up. it took a few minutes but he got his breath back eventully.

"James will be ok?"

"Oh thank Merlin! Alright thats all i needed to know i'm of to bed now, exam in the morning and i need my beauty sleep." Jaq then walked up the stairs, everyone watched her go. She was a bit self absorbed, but Lily was surprised that she didn't want to know more.

"What happened to him Peter?" said Dora placing a hand on his shoulder. He sqweaked a little at her touch.

" The spell Snape used, it was one that he made up or something. It ment that regular healing spells didn't realy work. The spell cut his kidney open." he leaned foward and put his hands on his head.

"Madam Pomfrey said he is lucky to be alive."

Peter was about to sob, Marlene beat him to it. Lily encase her friend in a hug.

"Where are Remus and Sirius? Why didnt they come with you?" asked Lily rubbing Marlenes back.

"Madam pomfrey told us to go back to our dorm rooms but we refused. Eventully she told us only two of us could stay, so we decided Sirius should stay because him and James are like brothers. We were also afraid he would go after Snape." he looked up at Lily as if her fault some how. She shifted uncomfortably.

" So me and Remus drew straws."

"Is Severus going to get suspeneded?"

"Siriously Lily thats what you care about, he almost killed james." shouted Marlene pushing herself awah from Lily.

" I know that and what he did was terrible and wrong , i just want to know whats going to happen."

Marlene scoffed.

"What?" asked Lily.

" Snape nearly killed someone and you are still defending him, whats wrong with you?"

Lily was hurt.

" Nothing is wrong with me, and i'm not defending him i just asked a question." defended Lily.

" Oh please Lily its-" Peter interupted her before she could cause anymore damage to their friendship.

" You know Sirius and James almost killed Snape once." The girls were speachless.

"Well it was more Sirius and Remus i guess than James. Well James saved his life so not James."

Remus Lupin, the griffendor prefect almost killed Severus, and James Potter saved him.

" I just thought you should know that incase ye were about start" he made a claw with his hand. They stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Im so sorry." said the girls simutanilessly.

'Peter may have been a bit dull and boring sometime. He may smell a bit but i have to admit' thought lily ' he does know how to defuse a situation.'

They stayed with Peter for awhile until they couldnt keep their eyes opened anymore. Lily and Marlene went upstairs exhausted. Dora stayed to console Peter for a bit longer . Twenty minutes later she came running into the bedroom bursting open the door.

"For Merlins sake there is people trying to sleep here!" cried jaq.

"Sorry its just;" she looked at Lily. " Snapes downstairs he's threatening to spend the night out side the portrait hole unless you come down and talk to him."

Lily let out a groan. She was to tired and angry to do this. She got out of bed put on her slippers and dressing gown and headed down stairs. She stopped.

" Is peter still there?"

"No he's gone to bed."

Lily was glad , she didnt want hime reporting back to Sirius and James. She stopped outside the portrait hole and took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

Severus was sitting against the wall. He scrambled upwards and straightened his dressing gown once he saw her.

"Lily i'm so glad you came down to me. Just let me appol-" He was stumbling to get his words out but Lily cut him off.

"Save it Severus, i don't even care anymore." she said furiously.

" I only came down here because Dora said you were going to spend the night out here." She turned to leave but he grabbed her hand to stop her. She yanked it away.

" I would, all night if I had to." he said with a smile as if it made everything better. Lily scrunched her eyebrows.

"Is that supossed to make every better ?" she spat. "Your a bad person Severus." he was taken aback.

" Im a bad person because i called you a you know ? Because honestly Lily i didn't mean it, it was an accident." He tried to defend himself.

"You didn't mean to call me a mudblood even though you call everyone of my kind one. You and I both know you don't say things unless you mean them." She was getting fired up now.

" As for being a bad person Severus, you used an untested, dangerous spell against someone. You almost killed him."

He rolled his eye and threw his hands in the air.

"This is about Potter." Snarled Snape." Honestly Lily i thought you had more sense then that, i guess your just another bimbo who finally gave into the fact that st.potter loves you, because he does you know. Everyone knows." he seethed . Lily lost it.

" This isnt about Potter you racsist little git. I dont care if he likes me. This is about you. You almost killed someone." countered Lily, balling her fits in frustration.

"Like he never almost killed someone before."

"He didn't, infact he saved your life didn't he or did you just forget to tell me that?" Snape was stunned into silence. He then wispered "how did you find out about that?"

"It doesnt matter how I found out ."

"He didn't do it to save me, he did it to save himself and his little possy, don't you think for second that he would willingly save my life. He cares for nothing.He is a dispicable evil human Lily and I thought you knew that." ranted Severus.

" You were always so obsessed with him but your no better. At least Potter is good. At least he never tried to delibertly kill someone. At least him and his friends aren't practicing the dark arts. "

"Lily we are getting of topic, i want to apologise." he was desperate to change the subject.

" I don't care what you want you can keep saying sorry I will never forgive you. I'm done making excuses for you. Never speak to me again. "

With that lily stormed of. Snape unsucsessfully tried to stop her. She ran upstairs and dived striaght into bed. Doracus and Marlene didn't know what to do, Jaq was asleep.

"Lily, do you want to talk about it?" asked Doracus quitely

"no" She said bluntly burrying her face in her pillow. Doracus and Marlene got into their own beds and soon fell asleep, leaving only Lily awake. She cried herself to sleep that night.


	4. Breakfast

Lily woke up with a pillow being chucked at her face. She was terrible for getting up early, her mother usally had to drag her by the feet out of the bed. Then she heard the vioce of Jaq.

" Hey, princess beauty. Get up we have our exam in an hour and we need food."

Jaq was always the one the wake Lily up. She was the only one who could wake Lily up. Doracus and Marlene tried but after there first few attempts in first year, well the memory still haunts them. Never under estimate what Lily will do if you wake her in the morning. Jaq was the only one not scared of Lily.

Lily hauled herself out of the bed and put on her uniform. She had a realy bad dream last night. Severus was screaming at her this is all your fault over and over again, while a dieing James Potter layed in a heep on the floor. She hated dreaming, you never know what your gonna get.

Lily was to tired to participate in the group's conversation as they headed down the stairs. It was proberly the same old thing, who was going out with who, whats your latest crush and proberly some question about what they were going to do for the summer. Marlene was going on about her plans for weeks. She's gonna throw a massive party for her birthday and the whole year is invited. Lily was looking foward to it because 1 its a party and 2, she was dreading the summer.

Peter was waiting for them in the comman room. He told us that he had just been to seen James and he is doing better. Madam Pomfrey made Remus and Sirius head down to the hall, so James was by himself. He told them that he still can't realy sit up straight but other wise he is ok. Lily was relieved, she felt as if it was her fault Potter got hurt, which was silly because Severus cast the spell, but that didn't make her sleep any better.

When they entered the freat hall Peter scuttered over to Remus and Sirius, who were eating breakfast. They girls followed. Lily sat the furthest away, not wanting to talk to anybody. She poured herself some juice, put her wand in her bag and read over her transfiguration notes.

" Hey Sirius, how's James?" asked Marlene squeezing his arm. He looked at her.

"He's ok, gutted that he's missing the exam though."

Lily couldn't help herself and snorted. All eyes turned to her.

"Something you want to share with the group Lily;" he said coldly. " Something funny in your transfiguration notes."

" No, it's nothing, i just... I taught i would ever hear the day where James Potter would want to go to an exam." She looked at the girls for support but they were suddenly very interest in picking at thier cuticles or playing with the hem of their skirts.

" Why wouldn't he want to do this exam? Because you think he's just some dumb oaf, who can do nothing but attack people." He was getting viscous now.

" Sirius." warned Remus.

"Shut up Moony. Well Lily."

Lily was taken for words which never happens before. She didn't expect Sirius to react like this.

" I..I i didnt mean anything by it Sirius i just-"

" Just what, like you even care. Still hanging around with the asswhole who used untested spells on another human being."

" I do to care, and i told Sever-"

Sirius banged his fist on the table making the cutlery jump and peter to spill his pumkin juice on his robes. Some people were looking at them now

" Of course you would talk to him. You didn't even go and see the guy your best mate tried to kill, what does that say about you? You decided to have a chat with old greasy head instead. Did you give him a slap on the wrist or did you snogged him ? Honestly i see it both ways. Old Snivillus would love it wouldn't he."

"Sirius!" cried Remus knowing he had gone to far.

Lily was staring at him, a mix between dumbfounded and pissed off. Everyone stared in silence between the two hot headed people sitting before them. Lily stared him in the eyes, her anger was fogging her head, and something in her popped.

Then everyone looked down. They knife that Peter was using to butter his scone was now in the bench.

inbetween Sirius's legs ,a few centimeters away from what would classify him a man. They all looked back at Lily,who now had on a rigid face, and she looked Sirious dead in the eyes. Everyone else stared at her open mouthed. She stayed there for a few seconds. Complete silence.

Then with out saying a word, she picked up her things and walked out of the great hall. Severus saw her leaving amd tried to talk to her. He grabbed her arm, which was a terrible mistake. Lily muttered 'petrificus totalus', and he was now temporarly paralised on the floor. Everyone laughed but no one tried to help him. Until a teacher finaly noticed what was going on uncursed him. He got up brushed himself of and sat back down at the slytherin table.

The marauders and the girls weren't paying fully attention though. They were still looking at the knife wedged into to bench. Sirius pulled the knife out and stared at it.

" How the hell did she do that? She didnt have a wand." said Sirius quietly. Marelene hit him in the head.

" Your an idiot, why the hell would you say that to her she didn't do anything."

"I think were missing the fact here that she;" He started standing up " ALMOST CHOPPED OF my b-"

Remus and Marlene grabbed him.

" Do you want to tell the hole school? Shut up." snapped Marlene.

"You have to say sorry to her." Sirius was about to agrue, when Jaq spoke up.

" Your apologising weather you mean or not Sirius, she did nothing to you and you were completly out of line. We get that you are upset about James but you shouldn't take it out on her." Sirius looked at Remus for support but he just shrugged his shoulders

"Hey i agree with the girls you were horrible to her."

Sirius spent the rest of breakfast with his face in his bowl not talking to anyone. Remus decided to break the tension.

" Soo Marlene, tell us about ur party."


	5. The Test

Lily was sitting on a table in a empty class room, head in a book. She was trying to study for transfiguration but was failing. Her mind kept thinking of James. It was twice in two days that she was yelled at about James, twice she was told she doesn't even care. It was true that she never really liked the guy but she does care that he is the hospital wing,hurt, by what her ex best friend did. She did care.

She thought about weather or not she should go and see James and appologies, but that didn't feel right to her. It would seam as if she only went because of the things Sirius said to her and she didn't want it to look that way, besides what does she have to appologise for she didnt cast the spell.

She continued to rome in her thoughts until she realised the time. It was 15 minutes until her exam and she was in the middle of the castle, it would take her a while to get to the great hall. Lily packed her bagged and slipped of the table.

The rest of hogwarts had classes as usual so the halls were empty. She gazed at the portraits as she walked. Six years in a magical school and the portraits still amazed her. Being that they were magical portraits they moved and spoke all on there own. Lily loved this. She always wondered how much they know. If some these portraits have been here since the founding of the school,imagine what sort of things they could tell you.

She entered the great hall and saw that the long benches were stripped back and replacing them was desks.The Marauders,minus James, and the girls were already sitting down at the desks talking, the noise of the great hall was to loud for anyone to notice she arrived and she slipped into the seat behind Marlene. She didnt mind that no one noticed her arrival. She wasn't in the mood for talking.

"The exam will start in five minutes, everyone please take your seat and prepare yourself." instructed the resonating voice of McGonagall.

"Where is Lily?" asked Marlene swiveling in her chair. "This is all your fault Sirius. Don't give me that look idiot, it is your fault. She is proberly to destracted and doesn't relise the time.The exam starts in-" Her eyes went wide.

" Lily your here, when did you get here?" Marlene was always worried for Lily no matter what the situation. Big or small.Lily loved that.

They all turned to look at her, all but Sirius who was suddenly very intrested in the dirt under his finger nails.

"Just a few minutes ago." said Lily not looking up from her book.

Marlene looked over at Sirius. She jestured to him, telling him to apologise. He gave her the finger. Marlene rolled her eyes. She turned back to Lily.

"Are you ok? I know breakfast was a little... tense, but its-"

" I'm fine Marlene honestly just trying to get some last minute studying."

"ok then." said Marlene clearly put off. Lily felt bad.

"Wow." They all looked to the seat behind Sirius.

"Everyone seams tense. What happened at breakfast?"

Behind Sirius sat James. He looked pale and sweaty. The scar on his face stood out like sore thumb against his cheek. He had one hand was on his stomache, still clearly in pain. He looked at Lily and gave her a little smile which she did not return. She just stared into his hazel eyes.

"James;" Sirius placed a hand a his friends shoulder. His face scrunched in confusion and worry.

" What are you doing, you almost died you should be in the hospital wing."

"And what ,miss this test." He said this as if the idea was scandulous. He look around at the worried faces.

" I can survive one test guys."

"James,no one doubts that you can't, but you were siriously ingured and being here might make it worse." voiced Remus.

Marlene stood up. "I'll get Mcgonagall,she'll bring you back."

It took all of James' effort not to black out as he pushed Marlene back to her seat.

" I'm taking this test, so sit down." grunted James.

" Honeslty Prongs, its just a test it's not the end of the world if you miss it." squeeked Pete.

" Yeah you literly have the perfect excuse not to do the test. I mean look at you, you look like death." said Doracus, always the honest.

"Wow thanks." replied James sarcasticly. " Listen I know it's not the end of the world and i know that imjured, but this is my favourite subject and I will complete this exam." He saw that the others were about to argue but he stood his ground and cut them off.

" Listen I didn't spend six years studying a subject only not to do the exam because of some stupid fight, so turn around the exam is about to start." Everyone obayed but Lily. She had a feeling in her stomache she couln't explain.They stared at each other for a bit until mcgonagall spoke again.

" The papers are now being handed out, please remain quite the test has now begun."

The test was three hours long and there was currently about an hour left. Lily couldn't help but look over at James every now and again. He was writing franticly and looked considerbly worse. His hand was clutched to his side and he was shivering despite being sweaty. He put down his pen and let out a sigh of relief. Lily quickly looked down as James put up his hand calling McGonagall over. She walked over and put his test in an envolope and then looked down at him. Her face showed multiple expressions. Pride, annoyance and worry. She felt James's forehead and stared at each other as if they were having a telepathic conversation. James looked like he was going to cry with pain. McGonagall patted his check and then signaled that he could leave. James walked to the end of the hall, his friends watching him go. It seamed as if he was dragging a 10kg brick behind him as every step was laboured. He finally reached the doors and came face to face with Madam Pomfrey.

"Potter!!" she screached. James winced and students turned their heads.

" How dare you leave the hospital wing under my care to do some silly test." James opened his moth to speak.

"Don't you dare interupt me when I'm scolding you young man" Madam Pomfret putting her hands on her hips. Everyone laughed as the doors closed, the faint sound of Madam Pomfreys lecture could still be heard.

" Alright, alright" Shushed McGonagall. " There's still a test on." she said smiling.

Lily rolled her eyes. 'Of course Potter would get special treatment even though he intupted a state exam' thought Lily but she was smiling to. ' You would do the same. Shut up me.' She argued with herself for a bit forgetting she was in the middle of an exam. She quickly wrote hopeing to finish on time. Students finished their tests and put up their hands waiting for thier test to be collected.

" Good luck." whisperd Marlene as she headed out of the hall. There was only a half an hour left and Lily was worried she wouldn't finish on time.She still had a fair bit to do and everyone else was leaving.

"Fifteen Minutes left." announced Mcgonagall.

''Shit" thought Lily who a still had two long questions to do. " How the hell did Potter finish so early"

"Mabey if you didn't spend twenty minutes thinking about him we wouldn't be rushing."

"Shut up and answer the question idiot." she was argueing with herself when Sirius walked past her and paused.

"Sorry" he wispeard. Sirius hates to say he was wrong and apologise. A exam where they can't talk is perfect for him to talk because he can't elaborate.Lily looked up at him.

"Me to."

Sirius smiled a little and then walked away.

" Time is up. Pleace put down your quills."

"No" whispeard Lily.

She still had half a question left and was annoyed that she didn't get to finish it. Mcgonagall collect the last few remaining tests and Lily was aloud to leave the hall. She stopped outside the doors for a bit. She was arguing weather or not she should go and see James or go to the common room. She choose the latter as she remembered that it would be wierd and akward if she went to see him, they weren't friends. Also she wanted to take a nap, she was recked. With that she headed to griffindoor tower.


	6. Home James

The girls were in their dorm room packing. It was the last day of term. Thier exams were over and they were officaly N.E.W.T. students now. The last two days were stressfull for Lily.

She was avoiding Severus like the plague, but he seamed to have a tracking device on her or something because he was everywhere she went. He was desperate to talk to her. Lily freqently had Marlene and dora go in and out of rooms first to check if the coast was clear.

James was still in the hospital wing. After Madam Pomfrey yelled at him for leaving her care, she checked him over. James managed to reopen the scar on his stomach. The rest of the Marauders spent the day with him until Madam Pomfrey kicked them out. Lily wanted to talk to him she just didn't know what to say.

"You all set? asked Marlene sitting on her trunk trying to close it.

"Yup almost. I can't wait to go home and begin the boring summer." replied Lily.

"Aww come on Lily;" said Marlene who finally closed her suit case and walked over to her.

"It won't be that bad, I know your not getting along with your sister and then theres the whole Snape thing but it won't be that bad. You can come to mine all the time and lets not forget my birthday party that's gaurenteed fun and a few hot boys."

Lily laughed and huged her friend.

"Alright ladys it's time to go save the hugging for the train." said Mary.

They grabbed their suitcases and headed downstairs to the common room. The place was packed with griffendors from all the years. Lily never thought that it was the best idea to put all the hyper active, impulsive people in one room but hey gryffindors did come up with some of the best ideas. One of Lilys favourite example of pure Gryffindorness is the fact that there is a ruler on the tower just so that gryffindors can say that thier tower is the tallest.

"Oi Marlene. Over here." called Sirius who was in the corner with the rest of the marauders.

"Come on Lily." She grabbed her hand pulling her over. Lily didn't want to go over. Marlene sat on the edge of Sirius's chair while Lily leaned against the wall.

" Well, well , well look who lives, how is the mighty James Potter?" Joked Marlen.

" I'm alright, still can't move to well but it's summer, it does'nt matter."

They chatted for a while untill they were called to head for the train. Lily still hasn't spoken a word.

Marlene was walking next to Lily until Sirius dragged her away. James then fell in next to her. Their akward silence was broken by james.

" So do you have any plans for the summer?"

"no."

"ok , niether do i, but Marlenes parry should be fun, right?" he laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair. Lily always hated when he played with his hair. She rolled her eyes.

"Listen ,Lily about Snape. I jusr-"

Lily stopped in her tracks and rounded on him.

" I dont care Potter. What ever it is you want to say i dont care."

James was stunned into silence.

" You made my life hell. My best friend is no longer my best friend and its all your fault. So do me a favour never speak to me again because i never want to talk to you again do you understand me?"

There was tears in her eyes but she refused to cry. They just stared at each for a few seconds until James nodded his head.

"Good." Lily picked up her truck and walk to the train by herself. James watched her go. He was hurt.

"Come on mate, lets go." called Sirius, putting his arm around James.

"Whats wrong."

"Norhig, just tired." lied James. He didnt want to get into it now.

"James wake up, were here." He was having a nice dream about quidditch when Peter woke him up. But he soon forgot it. He put on his glasses and slowly stood up. Madam Pomfrey told him not to move quickly unless he wanted to open his wound again.

They gathered their bags and hopped of the train. James saw Lily hug a man who must of been her father but looked down quickly.

"She never wants to speak to you" he thought.

"Jamie, over here." waved Fleamont Potter. They gave each other a big hug. Fleamont put a hand on James's cheek.

"When are you gonna stop getting yourself hurt James?" He looked down. It was just James and his father at home. His mother died from cancer back in third year. Fleamont always hated his sons antics because he was afraid to loose him to.

" Monty!" yeld Sirius tackleing him with a hug.

"Sirius my boy, how are ya?" laughed Fleamont. " What time are you coming around this year. You know your always wellcome.

" Thanks Mr.Potter. Ihave to spend at least two weeks with my family or else."

Sirius's family was always messed up. It was no secret that they didnt approve of Sirius being in gryffindor and about the people that he hangs out with. He has spent most of the school holidays at the Potter household since second year.

They all said their goodbyes and parted ways. It was the begining of summer.


	7. Day Two

Lily flopped on her bed stuffing her face in her pillow. She moaned. It was the second day of the summer holidays amd she hated being back. So far she had four fights with Petunia and slammed the door in Severus's face twice. He seams to have made it his mission to get Lily back and by doing that he his going to annoy her into submission. She was having none of it though hence the slamming of the door in his face.

She did miss her house though. It was small but homely. Petunia never liked it, always thought it wasn't good enough. The Even's live in a small apartment above the local corner shope that they owned just on the edge of londen. Lily often worked shifts behind the till to help her dad out. He was usally the only one downstairs working. Her dad was the best person in the world. He could be a cranky old git sometimes but still. Her sister often complained that our little shop never makes enough money, but in Lily's opinion they had all that they needed. Her thoughts about her house and life were interupted when she heard Petunia's vioce.

"Problems with your _boyfriend?"_ laughed Petunia hautily. She recently started dating Vernon Dursely, who could give king kong a run for his money. This ment she wasted not oppertunity to rub in her face her " _perfect"_ relationship in Lily's face.

"He's not my boyfriend Petunia?" said Lily but it was muffeld by the pillow.

"Turn around if you are going to speak to me, you know i hate when people mumble."

"FiNE" groaned Lily turning over. She looked at Petunia who was standing in the door frame. " I said he's not my boyfriend."

" Did you tell him that,because I don't think he got the message. Honestly Lily he can't be calling here everyday the neighbours might talk, and Vernon is coming over today and I would like to have a normal evening for a change."

Lily rolled her eyes. Its always normal here. Petunia makes her look her magical items in the hot press. Her poor owl, owlivia, wasn't even aloud out of her cage.

" I understand Tuney."

"Don't call me Tuney." she said finaly leaving Lilys room.

Lily looked around her room. It was small and dirty just they she left it after Easter. It was coverd in pictures of her and her friends at hogwarts. They weren't moving pictures of course. We couldn't have that. _What if someone was to break in and see them, we could go to jail, we would be laughing stocks._ Petunia's very helpful advice. She had the biggest room, because _"why should Lily have the biggest room when she only lives here for two months?"_ Lily always felt like an outsider in her own home.

Her perents are great and Lily adores them, it's just they never take her side. They find it easier to just give Petunia what she wants. She always said that they favoured Lily more, always talking about her when she not home. Proud parents of their freak for a daughter to use Petunia's words.

"knock, knock." said her mother." I brought you some milk and biscuits and i thought we could have a little chat.

Sirens went off in Lily's head. When your mother saids lets have a little chat its never good.

Her mom placed they plate of biscuits on the night stand and sat at the end of the bed. She gave the milk to Lily.

"Is there anything you want to talk about." she asked prodding at Lily.

"No mum I'm fine." said Lily grabbing the plate.

"Are you sure?"

"mmhum" mumbled Lily mouth full of biscuits.

"Then what's happening between you and Severus, I thought ye were great friends?"

"Mum, stop." sighed Lily

" Sweat heart I just wanted to make sure your ok, I know what it's like when your boyfriend breaks up with you and it's ok to-"

"Mom he's noT MY BOYFRIEND" Lily was sick of this. Every single person thought that they were dating just because they were friends. She's also friend's with nearly headless nick the gryffindor ghost, is she dating him now to.

"Ok sweatheart calm down I'm just asking. Come on;" she poked Lily in the stomach making her laugh. " talk to me. Why don't you want to talk to him anymore."

Lily loved her parents but she couldn't talk to them about the magical world. It would scare them and it would make them fearfull for Lily. She decided to give her mother the watered down version.

" He's just changed mum. He's hanging out with dangerous people and messing with stuff thats realy... dark."

" What else honey?"

" He called me a mudblood." Her mother scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

" It's a derogatory term. It means dirty blood." Lily bit her lip and had tears forming in her eyes. "really foul name for someone who is Muggle born, like me, you know, non-magic parents. There are some wizards who think they're better than everyone else because they're what people callpure blood. Severus called me that infront of the entire year even though i was just trying to help him." tears were rolling down her face.

"Lily." whispeard her mother, enveloping her in a hug.

" Oh great, she's crying now she can demand even more attention." snarked Petunia once again returning to the door frame. She never entered, as if she might catch some dangerous disease.

"Petunia;" scolded her mother " Lilys hurting, you should be more sympathetic."

" Why should i care? I never liked that greasy little boy. I could always tell there was something wrog with him, well something more then the magical side of him anyways."

"ShHUT UP PETUNIA." Lily broke away from the hug and marched right up to her sisters face. She looked taken aback.

"Lily." warned her mother.

" There is nothing wrong with being magical, it's a gift and your just jealous that you dont have it.

" OooH please as if, what am i to be jealous of Lily? Your lack of friends or the fact that even at the place your ment to belong your an outsider. No one wants you hear either. Mum and dad were even saying how if they didn't have your school fee's we could live in a better house, you selfish bitch."

Lily hit her sister across the face.

"Lily" cried her mother rushing to her sisters side. She had a hand to her face.

" Tuney I'm sorry I don't know what came over me, here let me go get some ice."

"No." Snarled Petunia stepping back. "Dont touch me Freak." She ran to her room.

" Why couldn't you just get along Lily, your only hear for two months." with that her mother chased after her sister.

Typical thought Lily. Of course it's her fault that they argued. She had to get out of there. She ran over to her bed and flopped on the floor to reach under her bed and grab her trunk. Lily tore some parchment and scribbled a note to marlene.

 ** _Marlene,_** ** _My sister is driving me insane, Severus won't stop calling to my house,my mother doesn't listen and Petunia's boyfriend (if you could even call him a human, proberly half walrus) is coming round._** ** _Can i please come around to your house? I'll bring the finest chocolate the land has to offer._** ** _love,_** ** _Lily._** Lily opened Hootie's cage and tied the note to her foot.

"ok hootie;" she wispeard, stroking his beak. " to Marlen's house and quickly."

She opened the window and watched him sore. When she was no longer visable Lily went downstairs to see what her dad was up to. It was going to be a long summer.


	8. Marlene's House

"I still don't understand why I couldn't just stay at home? I mean I'm not that irresponsible."

James was lieing on Marlene's bed staring up at the roof of her canope. Marlene was at her make up table doing her hair.

" Well let's look at it this way last time your father left you alone you nearly burnt your house down, amd this time he's just worried about you. You still can't move properly James because of what the git Snape did to you." She put down her hair brush and walked over to the bed, laying down next to James.

"He doesn't want to loose you."

James's mother died when he was in 3rd year, so it was just him and his dad now.

" No one is going to attack me when I'm at home leing in my bed, besides;" he turned his head to look at Marlene. " he's all I have to, but that doesn't stop him from going into the ministry and showing his face to criminals. He's a target Mar."

" James that's different, it's his job." He looked away from her.

" You know, it's not just you and your dad right? You Sirius, and me."

This was true Marlene and James have known each other since diapper's. Marlene was the first to know about James's crush on Lily. ( Not because he told her, but because she's good at reading people.) They also learned how to play quidditch together, they are both team mates for gryffindoor house. They loved each other as family.

" Yeah I know Mar, come here." He enveloped her in a hug squeezing her tight.

" James, let go." laughed Marlene.

 ** _Tap, Tap ,Tap_** They broke apart and saw a brown owl tapping the window. Marlene jumped out of the bed and ran to the window to let the bird in and feed him some treats. She unscrolled the paper.

" Who is it?"

" Lily."

"Lily?"

" Yeah, she's saying her house sucks at the moment."

" Is she ok?" Marlene smirked and then grabbed a quill sribbiling the word come now on the parchment. She attacht it to hootie's foot and brought him to the window.

" Ok, little birdie;" she stroked his belly. " go quickly to Lily's." She shut the window and then turned around to face James.

"What?"

" Nothing, I was just thinking;" she walked over to the bed and flopped on her belly. " what's the plan this year."

" Plan?" James asked confused. She put her chin in her hands

" The plan for you and Lily."

James sighed. " There is no plan for me and Lily, Mar. She made it clear she hates me and never wants to speak to me again."

" Since when has that ever stopped you? Your just gonna give up now, James she does care about you weather she realises it or not. You didn't see her almost stab Sirius when he was talking about you."

James ran a hand through his hair and laughed softly.

" Yeah he was telling me about that, I'm sorry I missed it."

"Soo..?" she asked impationtly.

"Soooo?" copied James. She stood up and threw a pillow at him.

"James are you just going to give up."

" I'm not giving up Marlene-"

"GREAT;" she said jumping on the bed. " because I have plans, ye just need to hang out like-"

" You didn't let me finish;" she flopped to her knee's " I'm not giving up because I'm finally listening"

"what?"

" I have been asking Lily out since our first trip to hogsmead. I've done the only thing I know to get her to even tolerate me and each time it's the same. But this time;" he paused and looked Marlene in the eye. " This time changed Mar. She lost her best friend because of me."

" James that wasn't your fault."

" Yeah but I was a factor in it and besides she said she never wants to talk to me again. I'm just respectig that." he started fiddling with the tassel of the pillow.

"James;" she grabbed his hand, " Get over your self."

"what?"

" Get over yourself. We all say don't talk to me again, we never mean it. Ye will be talking again by the end of the week, gaureented."

" No we won't Marlene, she really did mean it besides I'm not gonna see her."

 ** _Ding Dong_** " I'll Get It." shouted her little brother Danny from downstairs

" Merlin, can you believe the timing of that, what are the chances?" she laughed.

" What are you on about?"

" I may, or may not have;" she stood at the edge of the bed and smiled mischiefly, " invited Lily over so she can escape her family."

"MARLENE" shouted James angry and annoyed. " Why would you do that?" he asked, kneeling up to quick which caused him to wince in pain.

" Relax James it's fine."

"No, it's not." he chipped of his words. James put his hands on Marlene's shoulders.

" She really doesn't want to see or talk to me Marlene this will only just upset her."

"She'll get over, She'll be fine." agrued Marlene. They continued to argee and talk over each other until the door swung open. They froze.

" Hey?" said Lily confused.

" Hi" they replied in unison.

Marlene broke away from James's grasp unexpectedly causing him to fall on the foor with a loud thud.

" ow "

" James, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" asked Marlene bending down. Lily walked over.

" amm do ye want me to come back later, because I didn't mean to interupt anything, I just-"

" No no, it's ok. I'm fine." groaned James from the floor. " Just a sore side." he winced and clutched onto said side. He used the bed as a crutch and pulled him self up. He wouldn't look Lily in the eyes.

" I'm just gonna go." he started walking to the door.

" I'm sorry if I interupted something I can go instead."

" No no ot's fine Marlene and I were just talking, so im just gonna-"

he turned around and walked straight into the door.

"ow"

Marlene laughed. Lily smiled a little.

" James don't go we were having a chat, now we can all chat together." James was messing with the plan. He looked at Lily and then at Marlene.

" Acctully I think I'm going to head intk the village see what's there."

" Your not aloud it's against the rules James your here for a reason ;" she put her hands on her hips. " You heard your dad, you have to stay with in 3 feet of a MacKinnon at all times"

" Exeactlly." James smirked and walked out of the bedroom and leaned over the banister. " Yo Danny."

" Yeah?"

" wanna go to the shop's"

" ok"

James turned around and did a little salut.

" Bye" He then walked downstairs and out the door with Danny.

"He annoys me to no end." said Marlene shaking her head slowly.

"Me to."

"So, tell me what happened?" demanded Marlene eagar to change the subject of off James and his annoying ways.

" Ugg where do I even began." said Lily flopping on the bed.


	9. The Proposal

Lily left Marlene's once James came back. He ducked her when she was leaving and the last thing she heard before she closed the door was Marlene shouting.

"JAMES POTTER YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW. "

Lily walked to the end of the driveway and took out her wand, summening the night bus. Marlene lived at least five hours a way but Lily didn't care, the night bus can get anywhere faster then you can say quidditch. The ride does make her feel sick though, they should realy invest in some seat belts. She was going to stay the night at Marlene's but she forgot about dinner with Vernon. Her mother would kill her if she miss it. Perunia would be happy about it though. She arrived into cokesworth tired and sore because she bashed her head off the window when they stopped. The bus dropped Lily on the edge of her estate so she needed to walk the rest of the way.

She passed the sign post that said Spinner's End. She groaned. Severus was sitting on the wall behind it. He jumped off and ran over to Lily. She kept her eyes straight ignoring him.

" Lily;" he panted trying to keep up with her brisk pase. " I've been waiting for you all day, your dad said you had gone out and didn't know when you would be back so I sat there and waited."

The only sound was made was by the passing cars heading home from a hard days work.

" So how have you been? We haven't talked in awhile but since were out of school and were both alone and friendless I thought we could chat."

" I am not friendless Severus, I just came from my friend's house." Spat Lily, insulted.

" Oh no Lily that's not what I ment, you didn't understand what-"

" What? I'm to dumb to understand is it? The stupid little mudblood."

" No Lily that's not what I ment." He stumbled over his words.

"I just ment that we understand each other. No one else get's you they way I do and no one else get's me like you do." he smiled hopefully. Lily stopped and finally turned to face him.

" I don't understand you at All Severus and I never will;" his face fell. " and you certinly don't understand me Severus other wise you would actully listen to me and leave, me , the ,fuck, alone."

She continued walking but turned her head " So stop calling to my house everyday or I will call the gaurds."

She then sprinted away from him. He tried to say something but his words were lost in the wind. Lily was pissed off, not exactlly the best mood to be in when your about to have dinner with your sister and her boyfriend. She stopped running once she reached her house. Lily lived in a two story house which sat above the family shop. This is where her dad worked. They sold food, sweets, papers and the lotto to the whole neighbour hood. The Evens where very popular. Lily opened the door to the shop. The little bell rang making her father look up from his paper. His face broke into a grin.

"Lily, I was wondering when you'd be back." he came infront of the counter and opened his arms. Lily copied and surged towards him.

"Hi, daddy"

Her dad was her favourite person. He was bald middle aged man with a graying beard and had a little belly. He always made time for Lily. Her sister has hated her since she found out Lily was a witch and her mother is so conserned with keeping petunia happy that she forgets about Lily. Dad never forgot her. Well one time he forgot her in a store, but that's different.

"Is Vernon here?"

"Yes. He's upstairs. You should of seen him try to fit up the stairs, I thought i was going to die with laughter."

There was a spiral stair case that lead from the shop to the house, it was a tight fit. Lily's dad shared her distaste for Petunia's husband, he always felt she could do better.

" Hahahah I'm sorry I missed it."

" That boy Snape came around looking for you."

"Yeah I met him on the street."

" I never liked him, you know me Lily I'm always right about these things." Lily scoffed.

" Really? your always right about these things. What about the time you thoughy misses mulcahy was stealing from the shop. She was 94 dad."

" Everyone can make a bad judgement Lily." She laughed " Can you do me a favour dad? Don't talk to him anymore. He's not a good guy."

" Anything for you pumpkin." he hugged her again.

" Well I better head up stairs before Mom comes down yelling" Lily headed upstairs and stopped out side the door. She could here the sound of Vernon droning on about his big shot career in grunnings the drill firm. It was gonna be a long night. She opened the door and fixed her hair in the mirror. Lily's mother came out into the darly lit hall.

" Where have you been Lily, I have been worried sick?" she hugged Lily,tightly. Lily had no interest in the hug. It's not that she didn't love her mother, she adored her mother. Her mother was just difficult sometimes. I know that's the typical teenager way to think about thier mother, but Lily doubted that many teenagers felt as emotionly distant from her mother.

" I'm fine mom, I went to a friends house." Her mother looked at her.

" What friend, honey? Did you make up with Severus? I know we didn't get to finish our talk but, we can continue tonig-" Lily interupted her. She was seething on the inside, but kept a calm and collect figure. Her own mother thought that her only option for a friend was to go back to the person how called her a racial slurr infront of the whole year, back to the person how dabbles with dark magic.

"He's not my friend mom. I went to Marlene's." She pushed passed her mother who grabbed her hand.

"Please Lily;" she whispeard. " please just be normal, for Petunia." This made her want to cry, but she nodded. Lily walked into the dinning room mother in toe. They laughter stopped and Petunia's smile faded. They stared at her for a few minutes until Lily broke it. She sat down across from Vernon.

" Good afternoon Vernon, I'm so sorry I'm late. It was murder getting out of town, those bloody cyclist think they own the road. They cause all sorts of problems." Lily didn't feel this way. Usally she was the cyclist on the road, but she knew Vernon loved to complain about it.

" Oh too right Lily, I was just saying to Petunia;" he turned to face her " was I not just saying to you how we should just get rid of them all together."

"You did dear." she eyed Lily, daring her to do something.

" I must appologise again for being late, I was qwite looking foward to this dinner." She lied.

" Don't be silly, it's understandable, cyclist. What were you doing in town anyways, shopping the day away I suppose." he said rather rudely.

"ahh,no;" she said making up a story on the spot. " You remember the school I'm going to;" Petunia choked on her drink and gave Lily a venomous look. " It's the one in Scotland, I'm sure Petunia told you about it. St.Mary's boarding school for cathlic girls." Petunia visably relaxed but kept her boney fingers clenched to her glass.

" Oh yes I do remember her saying that." Well since I just came up with the name on the spot then your a liar thought Lily

" Well as part of a program we need to do some voleenteering with the government, someone needs to help them out. Did you here what they are doing with the tax payers money now?"

This was definatly the right thing to say, it sent Vernon on a tangent about how currupt the government is. Petunia smiled at Lily. They continued talking for a bit until Lily's dad came up stairs.

" Bussy night Mark?" asked Lily's mother cutting some pie and placing them on plates.

" No , no dear just the usual customers." They ate their pie's in silence. Then Vernon cleard his throat.

" Mr and Mrs Evens, Lily, Petunia" he nodded at each of us and them grabbed Petunia's hand in his.

" All my life, I had a set idea of what is right and what is wrong in the world;" Lily rolled her eyes internally, she didn't want to upset Petunia. " my ideas usually made me unpoppular and I never thought I would understand me like you do Petunia." She had tears in her eyes. " So I was wondering;" he rooted in his pocket and sturggled down to one knee. Petunia gasped. " would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he opened the white silk box showing a huge gaudy ring. It was perfect for her, she loved to show of her wealth.

" Of course I will Vernon! Yes I'll marry you." she jumped up and rapped her boney arms around him.

" Look mom look." she walked over to her mother half crying half laughing. Mr.Evens patted Vernon on the back and helped him up of the floor. Lily walked over to her sister smiling.

" It's beautiful Tuney congratulations."

" Thank you Lily;" she laughed "I'm so happy." she hugged her sister. Lily started crying. She couldn't remember the last time her sister hugged her. Lily held on tight. Mrs.Evens clapped her hands together, which broke them apart.

" Right I think this calls for some champagne." she headed to the kitchen to get glasses.

" Ohh, my little girl;" Mr.Evens walked over to His daughter, tears in his eyes, his vioce gettig married. " your all grown up, getting married. My baby." He hugged his daughter.

" Dad." whispeard Petunia burrying her face into his shoulder. Lily walked over to Vernon.

" Congratulations Vernon, I hope your very happy together."

" Thank you Lily;" he gave her a bone crunching hug. " of course you will be apart of the big day."

" Of course she will;" said Mrs Evens placeing the tray of champagne on the table. " she'll be made of honour."

" I'm sorry ,what now" said Petunia breaking away from her fathers hug amd whiping her eyes.

"Lily's your made of honour." of course Lilys my made of honour, not one day not even my wedding day, can't be about only me can it, thought Petunia. Lily noticing the pursed lips and frosty atmosphere of the room spoke, she didn't want Petunia to be mad at her.

" Please mom." Lily laughed. " Petunia has her own plans for the wedding and it's gonna be SPECTACULAR, besides you already have a maid of honour don't you Tuney? That girl from your work."

" Yes, yes I do."

" But your sisters and it's nice to have your sister be your-"

" Mom" inturupted Lily " It's Petunia's big day, she can do what ever she wants, now whose for champagne."

" ohh no, nune for you young lady, your not of age yet." Lily pouted its not like she hasn't had drink before. Vernon walked over to Petunia and grabbed her hand.

" Honestly, Mr. and Mrs. Evens, we would love to except but we have to go meet my perants and tell them the good news."

" Oh right of course" mrs.Evens was chrestfallen.

" Wait for me by the door Vernon I just want to get my coat."

Everyone shook hands and hugged and said goodbye. Petunia headed upstairs, Vernon to the door and Mr. and Mrs. Evens went into the kitchen to put away the wasted alcohol. Lily went to her room. She saw the light of Petunia's room light up the dark hall. She knocked on her door.

" How do you feel Tuney?" she asked

" I feel wonderfull ,Lily I have never been happier."

" I'm glad, I haven't seen you smile this much since you got your first easy bake oven." Petunia laughed.

" Thank you, Lily." she looked at Lily as if wanting to say something but hesitated.

" I should go now, my fiance is waiting for me."

" You look beautiful, Tuney."

"thanks" she said softly and walked down the stairs and out the door with her future husband. Lily was very happy. That was one of the best conversations she had with her sister in years. She waited in Petunia's door way a few extra minutes remembering all the good times they had together. There was a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach though and she couldn't put her finger on it. Desiding to dwell on it some other time, she went to bed


End file.
